


Pulling You Near

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock relishes the moment their hands touched. If only...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling You Near

I take your hand from down below.

Such strength you possess, do you know?

How well your hand fits in mine.

Dare I say, could it be a sign?

I lift you up and hold you near.

Wishing however illogical, everything around us would disappear.

But even to think of it, I fear.

To say what is upon my heart, 

May drive this friendship apart.

So, I stay silent and again pull you near.

Trying to hide this one tear.


End file.
